


双枪《I need to be in love》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 非常非常破的口活小车希望你们不要嫌弃





	双枪《I need to be in love》

尴尬的气氛在不大的空间里弥漫开来，Damian发誓他比自己手机没电身上没钱周围没人时还更加不知所措一点，嘴张了张又闭上，脑子里回响着他要等人家之类的浑话，手上的泡沫都没冲掉。

不过CJ也没多说什么，他将门落了锁，揽着Damian的腰就这么贴了上去，那双还涂满泡沫的手无所适从地乍着，不敢碰他也不敢推开他。  
理由可以是：他的衣服很好看我不能给他弄脏了。  
CJ试探地在Damian唇边一下一下地啄着，偶尔蹭过他下巴和脸颊，按在后背及腰间的手掌往下挪了挪，真正带着侵略性贴吻上去的同时滑到臀峰颇具暗示性地捏了一把。  
Damian挣扎了一下指了指自己的口袋，CJ没有松开唇瓣，将他抵在洗手台边缘眯着眼探进去，居然摸到一枚菠萝味的套子。  
泡沫蹭得洗手台哪里都是，甚至Damian自己身上也有一块一块的痕迹，唯独CJ身上干干净净什么都没有。  
“快冲掉。”CJ直起身来看着还没回过神正大口喘气的Damian，扳着他转过身去撑住洗手台面对镜面。  
“别这样CJ，我们还有很多话没说…”Damian再次发动了puppy eyes技能。  
CJ叼着安全套，脱对方运动裤的动作迟疑了一会儿，“可我一会儿就走了。”他口齿不清地说，随后很听话地将套子放进自己口袋。  
“你别走。”Damian快速将泡沫冲干净，拉住他手腕，从镜子里注视着CJ的眼睛，“我们晚上再说？”  
“可是…”CJ为难地咬了咬下唇，“我现在更硬了。”  
都怪他眼睛太好看。  
“我帮你。”Damian狡黠地笑了笑，蹲下来将CJ的裤腰褪到大腿，小心地舔了舔柱身，抬眼无辜地望着他。  
CJ深吸了口气靠着隔间的外壁，单手拉着Damian叫他站起来，“不行…”灵巧的舌头划过柱身吞了一半入口，CJ仰头低吟一声，拽着人小臂的手便显得有些欲拒还迎了。  
作为一个初学者，Damian的口活很棒，性器浅浅地戳在口腔里牙关间，CJ也很配合地摆着胯，托着他颈后借力给他。  
多余的吞不下的那部分被手指环住，找好节奏不轻不重地撸动。Damian努力撑开口腔防止牙齿磕到CJ影响了他的第一次口活，并且尽可能多吞进去一些，直到龟头顶着嗓眼，再吐出来一些，又深含进去，如此反复。  
CJ哑声低吼并试图推开他时Damian单膝跪在地上将顶端抵在喉口做吞咽动作用力收缩的两下，涌出的精液呛得他差点咬了CJ的家伙，连忙结束了这仓促荒唐的口交，扒着洗手台边缘咳得像是要吐血。  
“I'm sorry…”CJ匆忙提上裤子帮他顺着气，“还好吗？”  
“没事…咳咳…就呛了一口。”Damian洗了把脸，亲了一口他的唇瓣，唇间都还是男性特有的味道，“希望你知恩图报晚上伺候好我。”  
“一定。”CJ笑着回吻过去，丝毫不想管外面砸门想上厕所的Evan。


End file.
